Champion of Time
by The Cobalt Legion
Summary: What if Percy joined the Titans in his first year at camp? Percy/Silena


AN: What if Percy felt like Luke? What if Percy sided with Kronos? What if Kronos wasn't the real bad guy? Tell me what you think, and this, is going to be interesting.

**AFTER PERCY DEFEATS MINOTAUR**

I must've woken up several times, but what I heard and saw made no sense, so I just passed out again. I remember lying in a soft bed, being spoon-fed something that tasted like buttered popcorn, only it was pudding. The girl with curly blond hair hovered over me, smirking as she scraped drips off my chin with the spoon.

When she saw my eyes open, she asked, "What will happen at the summer solstice?"

I managed to croak, "What?"

She looked around to make sure no one was there before glaring at me. "Look, I know you know what happened. What was stolen?"

"I'm sorry," I mumbled, "I don't..."

Somebody knocked on the door, and the girl quickly filled my mouth with pudding.

The next time I woke up, the girl was gone.A husky blond dude, like a surfer, stood in the corner of the bedroom keeping watch over me. He had blue eyes- at least a dozen of them-on his cheeks, his forehead, the backs of his hands.

When I finally came around for good, there was nothing weird about my surroundings, except that they were nicer than I was used to. I was sitting in a deck chair on a huge porch, gazing across a meadow at green hills in the distance. The breeze smelled like strawberries. There was a blanket over my legs, a pillow behind my neck. All that was great, but my mouth felt like a scorpion had been using it for a nest. My tongue was dry and nasty and every one of my teeth hurt. On the table next to me was a tall drink. It looked like iced apple juice, with a green straw and a paper parasol stuck through a maraschino cherry. My hand was so weak I almost dropped the glass once I got my fingers around it.

"Careful," a familiar voice said.

Grover was leaning against the porch railing, looking like he hadn't slept in a week. Under one arm, he

cradled a shoe box. He was wearing blue jeans, Converse hi-tops and a bright orange T-shirt that said

CAMP HALF-BLOOD. Just plain old Grover, Not the goat boy.

So maybe I'd had a nightmare. Maybe my mom was okay. We were still on vacation, and we'd stopped

here at this big house for some reason. And ...

"You saved my life," Grover said. "I... well, the least I could do ... I went back to the hill. I thought you

might want this."

Reverently, he placed the shoe box in my lap.

Inside was a black-and-white bull's horn, the base jagged from being broken off, the tip splattered with

dried blood. It hadn't been a nightmare.

"The Minotaur," I said.

"Urn, Percy, it isn't a good idea-"

"That's what they call him in the Greek myths, isn't it?" I demanded. "The Minotaur. Half man, half bull."

Grover shifted uncomfortably. "You've been out for two days. How much do you remember?"

"My mom. Is she really ..."

He looked down.

I stared across the meadow. There were groves of trees, a winding stream, acres of strawberries spread out under the blue sky. The valley was surrounded by rolling hills, and the tallest one, directly in front of us, was the one with the huge pine tree on top. Even that looked beautiful in the sunlight. My mother was gone. The whole world should be black and cold. Nothing should look beautiful.

"I'm sorry," Grover sniffled. "I'm a failure. I'm-I'm the worst satyr in the world." He moaned, stomping his foot so hard it came off. I mean, the Convverse hi-top came off. The inside was

filled with Styrofoam, except for a hoof-shaped hole.

"Oh, Styx!" he mumbled.

Thunder rolled across the clear sky.

As he struggled to get his hoof back in the fake foot, I thought, Well, that settles it. Grover was a satyr. I was ready to bet that if I shaved his curly brown hair, I'd find tiny horns on his head. But I was too miserable to care that satyrs existed, or even minotaurs. All that meant was my mom really had been squeezed into nothingness, dissolved into yellow light. I was alone. An orphan. I would have to live with ... Smelly Gabe? No. That would never happen. I would live on the streets first. I would pretend I was seventeen and join the army. I'd do something. Grover was still sniffling. The poor kid-poor goat, satyr, whatever-looked as if he expected to be hit.

I said, "It wasn't your fault."

He looked at me sadly," I was supposed to protect you. If I couldn't protect you know, what about later? What about the prophecy…."

"What?" I asked.

He shook his head," Nothing."

"Here." He helped me hold my glass and put the straw to my lips.

I recoiled at the taste, because I was expecting apple juice. It wasn't that at all. It was chocolate-chip cookies. Liquid cookies. And not just any cookies-my mom's homemade blue chocolate-chip cookies, buttery and hot, with the chips still melting. Drinking it, my whole body felt warm and good, full of energy. My grief didn't go away, but I felt as if my mom had just brushed her hand against my cheek, given me a cookie the way she used to when I was small, and told me everything was going to be okay. Before I knew it, I'd drained the glass. I stared into it, sure I'd just had a warm drink, but the ice cubes hadn't even melted.

"Was it good?" Grover asked.

I nodded.

"What did it taste like?" He sounded so wistful, I felt guilty.

"Sorry," I said. "I should've let you taste."

"No! That's not what I meant! It's ok, I just wanted to know what it tasted like."

"Oh. It tasted like cookies. My mom's homemade cookies."

After that Grover and I walked out to the porch. There, I met Chiron, the trainer of this camp, and he gave me a tour. Half way throughout the tour, we ran into a girl named Annabeth, who completed the tour. The day was coming to an end, and I was lumbering back to the Hermes cabin, where all of the undetermined people go. I heard a hushed voice talking. I walked towards the sound and my friend Luke was there.

Luke was a good guy. The guy was about nineteen, and he looked pretty cool. He was tall and muscular, with short-cropped sandy hair and a friendly smile. He wore an orange tank top, cutoffs, sandals, and a leather necklace with five different-colored clay beads. The only thing unsettling about his appearance was a thick white scar that ran from just beneath his right eye to his jaw, like an old knife slash.

He was looking into some kind of mist, and I could hear him arguing about something. "No, I'm sure he is the one. He smells like the sea, and earlier today, he displayed power over water. Don't you get this, Posiedon broke the act. If we can get Percy on our side and train him, we would be unstoppable."

The other voice was raspy and ancient, like if a mummy could talk, this is what he would sound like. "Luke….he watches."

Luke turned around and saw me. I wished I could disappear into thin air right about now. Surprisingly, he smiled at me. "Perce!" He called. "Over here!"

I smiled and walked there. "Hey Luke," I said.

His expression changed. "Percy, you're a son of Poseidon. You could really help me out here."

"How?"

He looked out towards the canoe lake. "The gods don't deserve to be in power. They would've been obliterated years and years ago if it weren't for demigods. My master- Kronos, promises us a better future. Everyone who sides with him."

"Isn't this wrong?" I asked.

Luke shook his head. "A few of the gods have decided to side with their father, too. They will remain gods after the war that will happen soon. You see, Kronos doesn't want mass destruction, he doesn't want all gods to be destroyed, he only wants those who abuse their power to be destroyed, and those who side with Zeus to be destroyed. If you join us, we'll train you, make you more powerful. Then, our first order of business will be to get your mom back, and we'll see from there. So whaddya say, Perce? Will you join?"

I thought about it. The gods hadn't done anything for me. Heck, even my own dad. He could've saved my mother a day ago. Hell, he could've protected us from the beginning and this would've never happened in the first place. I looked Luke straight in the eye. "I accept."

He smiled. "Now, we introduce you to Kronos."

**YOUR CHAPTER HAS ENDED, INSERT REVIEW FOR NEXT CHAPTER**


End file.
